Beyond The Call of DutyPart 1
by sarasmind
Summary: Smithy and Kerry go out on a date but does Gabriel have something more sinister in mind


Smithy had, had a hard shift. The DI had been breathing down his neck for most of it. All because of some stupid woman who claimed Smithy had apprehended a villain wrong. All he wanted to do now was have a quiet pint in the pub and forget today had ever happened. Kerry caught up with him along the corridor "Coming to the pub" she said fluttering a smile "Um maybe hadn't decided" Smithy said he didn't really feel like company tonight and if he did Kerry wouldn't be the one he had chosen to spend the night with. "Might see you there then" she said "Yeah" Smithy said "maybe"  
  
Smithy continued to walk down the corridor. He walked into the men's locker room. He sat down and placed his head in his hands "Ever get the feeling that things always go the wrong way just when things start to get better" Someone said. They were sat in the corner putting on there outside clothes. "All the time mate all the time" Smithy said picking himself up of the chair and getting his things out of his locker. "Hard day" "Something like that" "Listen a few of us are down the pub just wondered if you wanted to join us" "I don't think ....." Smithy began "Great chance to unwind" "Oh why not only be sat a home anyway" "great see you out front in say 20 mins"  
  
"ill be there" As he walked out the door Smithy began to get changed. He put on a blue shit with a pair of blue jeans. He added a pair of smart black shoes and made his way to the front office. "Here he is" Gabriel said "we've been waiting for you" "Well let's get going then" Smithy said  
  
They made their way over to the pub. As they walked through the doors the place was packed. There were people playing darts in one corner and others playing pontoon in the other corner "My round" Someone piped up "what's everyone having" Everyone began to list drink and when it got round to Smithy he wasn't quite sure what to say "Want some help at the bar" he said "Please mate looks like I could do with some" The two men made their way over to the bar. Smithy said on the first available bar stool. The man with him began to reel off the drink orders to the bar man. When he got to the end of the list he turned to Smithy and said to him "What you having mate" "Pint please" The two men took all the drinks over to the others. Smithy picked up his drink and made his way to the nearest table and sat down. "Mind if I join you" someone said after a while "Nah be my guest" He said She grabbed the chair and sat next to him "Hard day" she said "You could say that" "Want to share" "No offence Kerry" Smithy said "not really in a sharing kind of mood" "No offence taken" she said "Going to get another drink" you want one "Wouldn't say no" he said "same again"  
  
"yeah thanks" Kerry met Gabriel at the bar. "Look after these for me a min I need the loo" "Sure" Kerry went to the loo. Gabriel made sure she'd gone. He pulled a white packet out of his trouser pocket and added it to Kerry's drink. She came back round the corner "Thanks" "Pleasure" She made her way back through the crowd and back to the table. She put the drinks on the table and began to chat with Smithy. Gabriel looked on pleased with his efforts. This went on for some time. After a while Smithy looked at his watch "Shoot" he said "What?" "its half eleven"  
  
"so"  
  
"I promised Kate id help her with something" "So" "So she'll kill me" Smithy said beginning to laugh "Your point is" Kerry said as she lent over and kissed him "I'm so sorry" she said "I' didn't mean for that to happen I........." Smithy turned his head so it was facing her "Don't be" he said "don't be" he said again as he kissed her back  
  
While this was taking place Gabriel was sat at the bar. He had just ordered a drink when he spotted Kerry and Smithy out of the corner of his eye. The pair of them got up and interlocked hands and made their way out the door. Gabriel followed them and watched as the pair got into a taxi. He smiled happy with his work. His plan was taking shape.  
  
The next morning Smithy was woken up with a start. He saw a figure out of the corner of his eyes he shot up to look at it. Just as he did he began to get a feeling of pain inside his head "Oh my head" He noticed Kerry next to him. What had happened last he didn't know? All he felt like now was a coffee a large black coffee. He made his way downstairs. "Morning" a voice said "Jeez what time did I get in last night?" "2 ish" Kate said "not I was sat up waiting or anything" "Great" "Coffee" "Great thanks" Smithy said making his way over to the table "what about your friend"  
  
"My friend how do you know about my friend" "I was in my room watching the TV when you and Kerry came in. You came in and put on some music I came in to tell you to turn it down I opened the door and found you both crashed out on the bed" "Great" Smithy said "great way to impress a girl" "Does she want some coffee?" "Don't think so she was still asleep when I woke up" "I put the coffee pot on anyway just in case"  
  
"I'm going to go and freshen up"  
  
"you do that and ill make you a nice fried breakfast" Kate said with a huge smile on her face "You do and it will be Niagara Falls all over this kitchen I can tell you" Kate began to giggle as Smithy made his way upstairs. He peered his head round his bedroom door. Kerry was still sound asleep and probably would be for some time. He crept in and got his uniform and made his way to the bathroom. He decided to live with Kate as it seemed like the right thing to do at the time. He and Kate had been friends for ages they'd known each other for what seemed like forever. Kate was a good laugh. He loved living with her. She wasn't just his flat mate she was his best friend to. After he had washed and dressed he made his way back down stairs. Kate poured him some coffee as he walked through the door. "There you go" "Thanks" "You gonna be ok" Kate said standing by the doorway "Fine nothing 5 hours sleep wouldn't cure" "If you want anything and I mean anything call me" "I will" "See you later" Smithy stood up, gave Kate a hug, said his goodbye and move back to the table. Kate had always been like that. She was thoughtful she put others before herself. That's why she was his best friend. He heard her go out the door and Kerry wondered into the kitchen "You look worse than I feel" Smithy said to her "Thanks" she said "any coffee" "Yeah but you are going to have to get It yourself as I am already late for work" "Why what time is it" "Almost 9 why" "I'm due in at 9.30 give me ten minutes and ill be ready" "Ok then" Smithy said "But you better make it quick  
  
Ten minutes later Kerry was out of the bathroom and the pair was on their way to work. Strangely enough they didn't talk about last night. No one spoke they walked in silence until they got to the station. "Any way ill see you later" Smithy said to her "Yeah bye" Smithy went in direction of the front entrance while Kerry went round the back "Kerry" Gabriel shouted "thought I was going to have to chase you all the way across the car park"  
  
"why what's up" "No reason I just wondered if you were ok that's all" "I'm fine" Kerry said "Maybe slightly hung over" "I didn't mean that" Gabriel said pulling her to one side "Well what did you mean?" "Well after Smithy drugged you last night" "What" Kerry said disbelievingly? "He put something in your drink I saw him don't know what it was put I saw him put in" Kerry fell to the floor. "He drugged me" she said and silent tears began to fall down her cheeks "why would he do something like this"  
  
"I think we should see inspector Gold" Gabriel said "Why there's no need"  
  
"please I think we should"  
  
As Gabriel and Kerry went to see inspector Gold Smithy had just come through the main entrance. "Morning" he said to Marilyn. Marilyn was in charge of the desk making a sure no one got seen before they should. "Oh morning Smithy" she said as he passed. He got a plastic card out from his pocket and swiped it to get through to the main part of the station. When he opened the door Tony caught up with him. "You look rough" Tony said to him "I feel it mate I fell it" Smithy said. He stopped at a door opened it and went through. Smithy made his way to his locker and replaced his street clothes as he called them for his uniform. He dressed and went out of the door and took his position in the station.  
  
Inspector Gina Gold was sat in her office. She was filling out forms so the station could meet there annual targets. She was interrupted by the knock at the door KNOCK KNOCK "Come in" she said feeling slightly annoyed. Her attitude changed thou when Gabriel and Kerry walked through the door. Gabriel was the first to speak "Can you spare a minute please ma'm" "Sure" Gabriel and Kerry took a seat "Someone want to tell me what's going on" "I think Kerry was drugged last night" "I'm sorry you think what" "That someone drugged me" Kerry said in a solemn voice "Gabriel go and get us a cup of tea would you please" "Sure" He made his way out of the room. Gina and Kerry were now left alone. Gina got up and knelt in front of Kerry. Kerry bowed her head and tears were falling from her face "Want to tell me what happened" Gina said "I can't" Kerry said "I can't" "That's ok take your time" "I don't know what happened the room was spinning I was drunk I don't know I "she burst into tears before she reached the end of her sentence. "I what" Gina said "I woke up in Smithy's bed" Kerry managed to say in between sobs. I don't know how I got there and what happened I just ended up there" "Are you saying Smithy drugged you?" Gina said disbelievingly "I don't know he could of done I just don't know" Gabriel came back in with the teas handed one to Gina and on to Kerry he sat down "Haven't you got some work to do?" Gina said to Gabriel "Yeah" "So off you go then" Gina was intrigued to find out more about what had happened between Kerry and Smithy that night Gabriel left the room "He might not have drugged you then" "I don't know I" "What do you mean you don't know?" "It all happened so quick I................." "Just don't know" Gina said After a while Gina looked at Kerry and said. "Ill get an officer to escort you to the hospital" "There's no need" "Oh I think there is" Gina made a few calls and arranged a plain clothes police officer to escort her to the hospital. "I can't do this" Kerry said "This is the best way to find out" Kerry left the room with the plain clothes police officer walked to the end of the corridor and turned to look at Gina. Her face was pale and clammed up. You could tell she had been crying. She looked Gina in the eyes. The tears will still falling from her face. "Please" she said "Please don't tell Smithy I beg you please" With that she was gone.  
  
Gina was unsure what to do. Should she confront Smithy and tell him or should she talk it through with some one. She decided on the second option this way if it turned out to be false she wouldn't loose Smithy's job for him. She walked up to CID. She got to where she wanted to go and looked at the door in front of her. Here was how she was going to tackle this problem by telling. She knew it was probably wrong but what choice did she have she could tell now and if the results came back nothing could come from it. On the other hand she could leave it and if the results came back positive let Smithy get into a lot more trouble then he deserved. She knocked on the door.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK "Enter" the voice said Gina opened the door "Hi can we talk" she said "Sure take a seat" "It's delicate" she began" "Go on" Jack said "It's about Smithy" Gina got up off her chair "Go on then" said Jack I think he's done a bad thing" "What do you mean a bad thing?" Gina thought the best way to tell him would be just to come out and say it "Kerry's accused him of drugging her"  
  
"What" "She says he put something in her drink last night. She ended up in his bed" "What it was, did she say" "No" "Where is she now?"  
  
"I sent her to the hospital just to make sure" "She hasn't seen Smithy has she" "Didn't say don't think so if she did she's hiding it well" "Make sure she's ok" "I sent a plain clothes officer with her" "There's not much else we can do then until we get the results" "Excuse me" "We can't talk to Smithy as we don't know if its true and we can do anything until we get the results"  
  
"so Smithy wont know a thing" "He can't not until ............" "Yeah yeah" Gina said "I get the picture" "Gina you cant this can and will damage his career if it gets out" "I think he needs to know" "Yeah but you can't tell him" The pair was interrupted by the sudden ringing of Jacks phone "Hello" Jack said picking it up after a couple of rings "Yeah ill be right down" He replaced the phone and glanced over at Gina "Well" she sad "what shall we do" "Well find out in a min that was the Marilyn on the phone she has the results and she's bringing them up" "Great now we can tell Smithy" "Not exactly" Jack said "Not exactly I don't like the sound of that" Marilyn knocked on the door looked at Gina and handed the envelope to Jack. Jack opened the envelope. He took at look at Gina "I'm sorry" he said "her blood has tested positive for a date rape drug" "What" "It can still be picked up the system for 24 hours after" "He needs to know" Gina said dashing for the door "Gina" Jack said "This is out of your hands" Gina looked at Jack "He's innocent" she said and made her way back down stairs  
  
Smithy had had a busy morning. He had been on the prison desk for an hour an already book in a hooligan, a robber and a thief all in one morning. Tony and Cameron made their way over to the desk with a man who looked in his early 40's. "One to be booked in Sarge" Tony said "Name" The man didn't answer didn't even flinch or look up "Name" Smithy said in a louder tone then before This time he looked up "Name" Smithy said for the third time "John" He said "John Jacobs" "Address" "69 Direst Avenue, Sun hill" "What's he done" he said looking at Cameron "Dangerous driving at 50 in a 20 zone knocked over a little girl" "Put him in cell 5" Smithy said The two men placed the man in cell 5. They shut the door and latched it up. The two men went out the door again. Jack came over to Smithy Sleelagh was with him "Smithy can I have a word" "Sure ill come and find you in my break" "No sorry this can't wait Sleelagh's going to take over for you" "Sure" "My office" Smithy didn't understand it. The DCI didn't want to reprimand him after yesterday did he. Something was wrong very wrong. 


End file.
